Talk:Mikhael Dryden
Armor color will the armor bought in soldiers peak change color to normal if sold to a merchant and bought back? Dryden family names You learn something new every day. I didn't realise Ferelden had such a thriving Jewish community. What's say for fun the contributor who added that bit flesh out the relevance of it to the game world. Commander Shepard? Anyone think of adding a "trivia" line mentioning that Mikhael is voiced by Mark Meer, who also voices the male Commander Shepard in the Mass Effect series? Did the upgrading trick get patched or something? Cause I can't do it anymore. All DLC except Awakening, and whatever the most recent patch version is. Centerflag982 (talk) 10:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :I can upgrade with Mikhael Dryden, the 1.4 patch do anything for me (and fortunately, it would be silly to correct this trick). I play with patch 1.4, all DLC, Awakening and no mods ;). Itachou [~talk~] 11:04, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I'm not doing it right then... it's just sell to him, exit, then buy back, right? Or do you have to leave the area, too? I don't remember. Centerflag982 (talk) 06:43, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Be sure you have the level to improve the items. If you're level 10 for example, you will be Red Steel maximun though you do. :Otherwise it depends, some items require only the sell, then leave the Mikhael Dryden's inventory and return, they will improve. By cons for certain items, it requires to sell, then leave the area, click on the camp, and after return to the soldier's peak and to buy it back the item. :Well, some say that the chest storage of the soldier's peak may also improve items but it never worked for me it seems to me (which I didn't notice). You play with mods or unofficial patch? Itachou [~talk~] 14:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Be careful... I just tried the item upgrade and it worked just fine, however when I stored them in the chest and loaded my game up later I found that they had reverted back to their previous tier. Lost ALOT of gold. My advice would be to only upgrade if you can equip the armor/weapon. Prices I'm seeing prices a lot higher than those listed in the article - is that because I'm low level? — Gksa (talk) 10:32, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :No, prices are absurdly low for all of the non-unique armor/weapon prices for (I think) all of the merchants (and even a few discrepancies for unique ones, though those differ by a much smaller amount in either direction) - maybe there's a formula somewhere?Yeti magi (talk) 13:24, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Contradictory Notes It seems to me that these cannot both be true: :"...forcing you to buy back the exact same item for ten times what you sold it to him for." :and :"...they will always be available in the Buy back section even after leaving and returning..." --Yeti magi (talk) 13:35, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Bug? I can not access Mikhael's inventory anymore. Whenever I choose 'Can I see your wares?' option, the game forces me back to normal screen where warden is standing in front of Mikhael and doing nothing. Is this a bug? Its not mentioned anywhere. I tried saving and reloading, exiting the game then starting again, exiting soldier's peak and returning...but no luck. This is my second playthrough with 1.04 patch. It never happened in my first playthrough (with 1.04 patch). I am not using any mod. --Mainak86 (talk) 07:07, July 8, 2012 (UTC)